wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Diana Varinska
Kiev, Ukraine |Row 3 title = Years on National Team |Row 3 info = 2015-present |Row 4 title = Current status |Row 4 info = Active}}Diana Varinska (Ukrainian: Діана Варінська; born March 22 in Kiev) is an elite Ukrainian gymnast. She is the 2019 European Games all-around bronze medalist, and has represented Ukraine at the 2015 European Youth Olympic Festival and four European Championships. Her best event is the uneven bars. Junior Career 2015-2016 Varinska made her international debut at the European Youth Olympic Festival in Tbilisi, Georgia. She placed fourth on the uneven bars, ninth with her team, and seventeenth in the all-around. The following year, she competed at her first European Championships, placing eleventh with her team. Senior Career 2017 Varinska made her senior debut at the Baku World Cup in March, winning gold on the uneven bars. She competed at her first senior European Championships in Cluj-Napoca, Romania, but didn't qualify to the all-around or event finals. At the Osijek World Cup in May, she placed fourth on floor and seventh on balance beam. In September, she competed at the Paris World Cup, winning bronze on bars and floor exercise. In October, she competed at her first World Championships in Montreal, Canada. She qualified to the all-around, where she placed fourteenth, and the uneven bars final, where she placed sixth. In November, she won bronze in the all-around at the Arthur Gander Memorial, then competed at the Swiss Cup but didn't advance past the semi-final round. She went on to place seventh on balance beam and eighth on floor exercise at the Cottbus World Cup. 2018 In March, she competed at the Doha World Cup, but didn't make the event finals. In early April, she competed at the Stella Zakharova Cup, showing off an upgraded bars routine, and winning all-around, uneven bars, balance beam, and floor exercise gold. In May, she competed at the Osijek World Cup in Croatia, winning gold on uneven bars, balance beam, and floor exercise. She went on to compete at the European Championships in Glasgow, Scotland, placing fifth with her team. At the Paris World Cup in September, she placed sixth on the uneven bars and fourth on the balance beam. She competed at the World Championships in Doha, Qatar in late October, but didn’t make any individual finals. After Doha, Varinska placed sixth in the all-around at the Arthur Gander Memorial, competed at the Swiss Cup Zurich but didn't make the final round, won balance beam bronze and placed sixth on vault at the Cottbus World Cup in Germany, and finally won all-around, uneven bars, and balance beam gold, vault bronze, and placed fourth on floor at the Joaquim Blume Memorial in Spain. 2019 Varinska competed at the Baku World Cup, placing fourth on uneven bars and eighth on floor exercise. Later that month, she competed at the Doha World Cup, placing eighth on uneven bars. She only competed on balance beam at the Stella Zakharova Cup, where she won gold. At the European Championships in Szczecin, Poland in April, she placed seventh in the all-around. At the European Games in Belarus in late June, she won all-around and balance beam bronze. At the Paris World Cup in September, she won gold on floor, bronze on balance beam, and placed eighth on bars. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Stuttgart, Germany, placing fifteenth in the all-around. Her results in Stuttgart qualified her as an individual to the 2020 Olympics. She competed at the Cottbus World Cup in November, winning silver on balance beam and placing fourth on uneven bars. Medal Count Floor Music 2017 - “Ave Maria” by Libera & Fiona Pears & the City of Prague Philharmonic Orchestra References